Your Hair Is As Dark As Night
by la-dame-de-la-chance
Summary: Aelita writes a poem for a girl after consulting Odd.


Aelita's eyes were trained on Yumi's body as she dodged a swift kick Ulrich attempted to deliver. She watched as they trained, watched as Yumi's toned muscles contacted, beads of sweat forming on her forehead as she dodged attack after attack, her lean body moving with immense grace.

"You like what you see?" A voice smugly drawled, snapping her attention from Yumi back to her French homework. Odd's head was tilted slightly, a mischievous gleam in his eyes as he flashed her a knowing smirk.

"Just because I'm a lesbian doesn't mean every girl I look at is someone I'm instantly attracted to," she muttered, poking him with her pencil.

He laughed and waggled his eyebrows. "Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Well, I'm not as bad as you," She retorted. "How many boys have you dated again? And I'm being generous by not asking about girls, too."

"You're so mean!" He put a hand to his heart, looking wounded. "And besides, all of my dating just makes me very experienced in identifying people who are in love."

"My crush is nothing like your 'oh-she-gave-me-a-pencil-we-must-be-soulmates' thing you have with any person who looks at you."

His smirk increased tenfold. "Aha! So you admit to having a crush on her!"

She nearly snapped her pencil. Damn. He caught her. She forgot just how manipulative he could be if he wanted something.

"I really hate you," she finally said, which made his grin brighten.

"How could anyone hate me? I have the Della Robbia charm!"

"It's pretty easy, actually, because of the Della Robbia charm."

"No need to be so angry!" He rolled his eyes before writing something on his piece of paper. "But at least I know I'm right. You like Yumi~!"

She glanced over at Yumi, who was thankfully on the other side of the gym. She had swept Ulrich off his feet, pined him to the ground, and a swell of pride rose in the pink haired girl.

"You're ogling her again," he said with a Cheshire grin.

"She's pretty, okay!?" She said, leaning against the wall in exasperation. "I like her alright!?"

"Glad to know your type," he said, glancing up at Yumi. "'Girls-who-can-snap-me-in-half-and-I'd-thank-her'."

"Oh shut up!" She buried her face in her hands, a bright pink blush on her cheeks as she ignored Odd's cheeky grin. "I don't want to hear this from you of all people!"

He gave an airy laugh, and a devilish smirk at her. "Don't look now, but her she comes, lover-girl."

She glanced up just in time to see Yumi waltzing over, an air of confidence in her smug walk. Ulrich tagged along behind her, a towel around his neck as he sheepishly grinned.

"Well, I hope this wasn't too boring for you guys," Yumi offered. "You don't have to come to our practices, you know."

"Oh don't worry," Odd began. "It was very... insightful."

Aelita was trying very, very hard to not strangle the blond. "It wasn't boring at all! It looks like a lot of fun!"

Ulrich rubbed his shoulder. "As long as you can dodge, otherwise it's just an excuse for Yumi to treat you like a punching bag."

He offered a hand to Odd as they began to pack up their homework, and he pulled him up. Yumi did the same for Aelita as she shrugged on her backpack, and she felt her heart flutter as they momentarily held hands.

Bringing Aelita to her feet, Yumi gave a small smile. "Don't listen to Ulrich. He's just bad at it."

"Hey!"

Odd's laughter rang like a church bell as he slapped Ulrich's shoulder. "Oh buddy! Not only did she physically attack you, she verbally attacked you and won both!"

"Shut it!"

Aelita giggled as they began to walk out of the gym, grinning at her 'cousin' and his antics. Yumi laughed as Ulrich punched Odd's shoulder, and it was music to Aelita's ears.

"Hey Aelita," Yumi began. "I was thinking, would you like to hang out this weekend? My parents will be at a business trip, and Hiroki's staying with a friend, so we could stay at my house or go do something. You know, a girls night out?"

They were outside now, the nightlight illuminating Yumi's face, casting a soft, ethereal glow to her smooth skin. She tucked her hair behind her ear, a nervous habit as she waited for a response.

"I-that sounds great!" Aelita responded, her nerves shredded as she gazed at the beautiful girl in front of her. She looked like a literal goddess with the moon behind her, and Aelita prayed to any god that would listen that Yumi couldn't see how hard she was blushing.

"Great," Yumi said, giving her a small smile. "Let's meet up after Saturday classes?"

"Sure."

They reached the gate, and Yumi gave them all a cheerful wave and a short goodbye before beginning her walk home. She watched her for a while, as her figure slowly disappeared down the street, and Aelita didn't bother stifling her blush.

It was Friday night, a few days after Ulrich and Yumi's practice, and Aelita barged her way into Odd's room. Her nerves had been tearing her into pieces because oh god, she wouldn't be able to spend the weekend with Yumi without stuttering or accidentally revealing her crush or just acting like a buffoon.

She slammed the door open, grateful Odd often forgot to lock the door. She was double thankful that Ulrich was out for his soccer practice, leaving her alone with Odd.

"Hey, what's the word for that fruit that's really spiky and yellow and is really sweet?" Odd asked without pause. He was lying on his bed, scratching his head as he glanced over a sheet of paper that appeared to be his English homework.

"A... a pineapple?" She offered. Odd's face lit up and he began to write something down

"Thanks. I couldn't remember it in either French or Italian." He scribbled some more on his paper, before tapping his head with the eraser end. "Translating English sure is weird."

Sometimes Aelita forgot Odd constantly had to translate French into Italian, and then English depending on his homework. She listened to him mutter a bit more as she closed the door, unable to quite understand what he was saying. Or what language.

She sat on Ulrich's bed, across from Odd and watched as he scribbled a bit more on the paper. "Um..."

"Oh, right." He began to sit up, crossing his legs and giving her his full attention. "Sorry. What's up?"

"Yumi invited me to stay the night with her and I have a big gay crush on her and I don't think I can last without spilling."

Odd nodded sagely. "Then tell her."

Aelita stared at him. "What?"

"You came here, I assume, because of my experience with girls?" She nodded. "My experience is that you should tell her and be frank."

"Odd. I can't. I don't even know if she likes girls! And if she doesn't? I definitely can't stay the night then! She'll hate me! She'll be so uncomfortable with me because-"

"Why do you like Yumi?" Odd interrupted smoothly, curiosity and an underlying, knowing look gleaming in his eyes.

She paused, surprised at the change of topic. "She... well, she's really strong and self confidant. She's very independent and self assured about herself and her abilities. She's also very kind and very nice to others. Generous and nice but not a push over. Always willing to listen and tries not to judge."

"Do you really think she'll hate you if she knew you liked her?" He gave a soft hum. "It sounds like the way you described her now and your fear don't match up."

She gripped the sheets tightly in her hands. "W-well..."

"She's not homophobic," Odd drawled, raising an eyebrow. "She knows I'm bi. She's even seen me make out with a boy before and she didn't care, just teased me after. And she knows you're a lesbian, remember?"

"I know..."

"Its best to come forward. It does neither of you any good to dwell on your crush." His eyes flickered to his pencil as he began to spin it around. "Trust me, I know. All it does is create more harm then good. You don't think you'll make it through the night without spilling? Then go ahead and tell her."

"It's... it's not that easy..."

"I didn't get all those girls from staying quiet. The worst that could happen is that she rejects you, but you will move on."

"The worst that could happen! That's exactly the problem!"

He sighed. "You have to respect her opinion. And is it really better stewing in your crush, spending all of your time not knowing, unable to move forward? Or knowing her reaction, being able to confirm a relationship with her, or being able to move on and find someone else?"

She sat on that for a while, thinking. "I don't know... I don't think I can do it... I'll mess up and get all tongue tied..."

"Write her a poem."

She squinted at him. "That's so cheesy."

"Trust me," he said with a bright grin. "She'll love it. And it lets you phrase everything the way you like so you don't have to wing it."

She fiddled with the hem of her dress, considering his words. "Maybe you're right... I... I think I will."

Odd winked. "Of course I'm right! I've got years of girls and guys on my side."

The pillow hit him smack in the face and she didn't regret it.

It was Saturday morning, and Aelita's insides were twisted into a pretzel. She finished the poem last night, and was anxiously waiting for Yumi arrive. Odd sent her a reassuring smile, a mischievous and knowing glint in his eye that slightly unnerved her.

They were at the cafeteria, chowing down on breakfast before class would start. Ulrich and Jeremie were debating who would win the World Cup, clearly biased in their arguments.

"France. Hands down," Jeremie stated, waving a croissant in the air as Ulrich shook his head.

"Germany would smear the French team!" He argued. "Look at how many games they won and compare that to France!"

"Odd, what do you think!?"

"Yeah, talk some sense into Einstein!"

Odd grinned. "You're both wrong. Italy will win yet again!"

"No way!"

"Yeah right!"

"What do you think, Aelita?"

She blinked, having lost interest in the conversation in favour of worrying over her future with Yumi. "Huh?"

"Who do you think will win the World Cup this year?" Odd reiterated, giving her a careful once over.

"Um. Probably Italy?"

"Ha!" Odd pumped his fist in the air. "You heard it here first! Italy: 2006 World Cup champions!"

"Whatever," Ulrich muttered, rolling his eyes. "Are you alright Aelita? You seem pretty out of it."

"Yeah." She smoothed her dress, trying to think of a credible excuse. "Just didn't get much sleep last night." Which wasn't a lie- she didn't, because she spent her time writing the poem and then fretting over what will happen after she gives it to Yumi.

Jeremie tilted his head. "Ah. Something bothering you?"

"Hey guys!" Yumi's voice greeted. She arrived and sat next to Aelita and Ulrich, grinning as she slid into her seat. "Sorry I'm late. I was cramming a bit for the Italian quiz next class."

Odd leaned on the table, about to cram a muffin in his mouth. "You know, I can help you with your Italian."

Yumi laughed, slightly in mock and Aelita's heart swelled at the noise. "Last time William and I asked for your help, we got points docked off for using so much slang and poor grammar!"

Ulrich chuckled. "That sounds right."

Odd pouted and pointed the muffin at Yumi. "It's not my fault the teachers here don't appreciate authentic Italian!"

Yumi rolled her eyes at him. "I'm guessing all the swearing is a part of the culture too?"

Odd winked. "It's sure is."

"Hey Yumi, who do you think will win the World Cup?" Jeremie asked, tilting his head. Jeremie crossed his arms and waited for a response, and Aelita watched as Yumi put her head on her head, leaning on her elbow.

"Hm. Italy seems to be doing pretty good. I'd like to say Japan, but I think Italy will win."

Odd's smug look of triumph shined so brightly Aelita was certain to go blind. Jeremie and Ulrich scoffed and pouted, bitter that it was clearly two against three.

The bell began to ring just as Odd began to perform a victory dance. They began to get up, sluggishly about to head to their class. Aelita knew she should make her move, but she hesitated.

Odd noticed, and gave her a reassuring smile along with a thumbs up before Ulrich began to steer him toward the steps. She bit her lip and nodded before quickly catching up to Yumi.

"Hey Yumi," she began, feeling her cheeks swamp with heat. The dark haired girl glanced over at her and they fell into a steady rhythm as they walked together.

"What's up, Aelita? Excited for tonight?" She asked back, her brown eyes roaming her face, soaking in her nervous features.

"Well, actually, I just have something to give to you," she forced out, her hands rummaging through her pocket for the piece of paper. Shit. She was really doing this.

Yumi cocked an eyebrow and watched as Aelita pulled out a folded piece of rose pink paper. Slowly, Aelita handed it to Yumi, pushing the paper in Yumi's palm.

Um. I'll meet up with you at my dorm after our morning class, and then we can head to your home to hang out. But, uh, read the paper before then, okay?"

Aelita hated how much she stuttered, but she must have been coherent enough for Yumi to understand. She nodded, her eyes giving her a curious look, but Aelita gave a nervous laugh before she could say anything.

"Well, uh, guess I should head to geometry! Ha, yeah. Later!"

She booked it from Yumi, darting away and into the crowded hallway to catch up to Ulrich, Odd, and Jeremie, her heart racing.

Oh god

She really did that.

Anxiously, she stood near the dorm of her room, playing with the strap of her backpack, waiting for Yumi to arrive. Her heart ached and her stomach was full of angry butterflies as she stood there, waiting for a reaction from the dark haired girl.

Yumi turned down the corner, and it took every inch of willpower to stay in place and not run away as she watched her slowly get closer. Her stride held confidence in every step, and she watched as her silky hair swayed with her gait. She didn't look upset...

Her eyes locked onto Yumi, and her heart stuttered. Yumi quickened her pace and soon she was standing a few feet away from her, her brown eyes unreadable.

"Did you read it?" Aelita finally whispered, watching her. They moved inside her room, and Yumi closed the door behind her, before turning around to give her a soft smile.

"I did."

"And?"

She edged closer, and Aelita could feel the already burning heat in her cheeks ramp up to a flaming sensation. Her face was inches away from her own, and she refused to back down no matter how nervous she was.

Slowly, Yumi dug around in her own pocket, and slowly produced another piece of paper, this one a soft grey. She took Aelita's hand in her own, and slowly pressed it into her palm. She then pulled out a different paper, a soft rose in colour, and unfolded it.

"Your hair is as dark as night, And your eyes are a splendid delight. You're as gorgeous as you are kind, You've left me love-sick and blind. To tell you something very true, I must say that I love you."

Aelita cringed as Yumi read her poem out loud. Oh god, it was really bad. She swears once she's out of this, she'll personally strangle Odd.

Yumi nodded at the paper in her hand, and Aelita took the cue. She hesitated before unfolding it, and taking after Yumi's example, began to read it out loud.

"Your hair is a bubblegum pink, And your eyes make feel I'm on the brink. You're as sweet as you are intelligent, And when I'm with you all I feel is excitement. To say something equally true..." She paused as she read the last line, her eyes going wide as her breath hitched.

Yumi was inches away from her face, and she slowly pushed some of Aelita's hair from her face as she finished, "Aelita, I love you too."

Her eyes widened, and she smiled nervously at her, her face stained a pink that matched her hair as she choked out, "Can I kiss you?"

"Of course."

Slowly, Yumi leaned in toward her, and Aelita's eyes fluttered closed as their lips locked. It was chaste, and soft, but it felt amazing to Aelita, fireworks bursting from underneath her skin at all the spots they touched. She tasted like coffee and fruit lip balm and Aelita was absolutely on cloud nine.

They broke after a few moments, realising that they needed to breathe, and Aelita was thankful that they were tucked behind a wall so no could see them. They glanced at each other, before bursting into giggles as they slowly made their way to the door, her hands lacing into Yumi's as they moved as one.

They left her room, hand in hand, and Aelita's heart soared as they began to walk away. "So, I guess we're girlfriends now?"

Yumi giggled. "I've been waiting forever to be able to call you that."

Aelita gave a playful shove to her shoulder. "I've been crushing on you since I first came to Earth. Do you know how hard it was to hide my crush when I watched you work out with Ulrich? Do you realise how hot you are?"

Yumi's face darkened as she burst out laughing. "I've been crushing on you since you came to Earth, too. I thought you and Jeremie had a thing, and I gotta say I was really happy to find out he's gay and you're a lesbian."

It was Aelita's turn to laugh. "Oh my god. I'm glad too."

They walked out the door, and Aelita smiled as Yumi placed her chin on Aelita's head, a sense of bliss sweeping over her. For the first time in a very long time, she was truest, genuinely happy.


End file.
